Double Date
by RyderKillgallon
Summary: Carter and Sadie are off on a mission to find Zia. It is dangerous and they need to help the gods to get helped. Once found  if ever found  then he will take her to the mall and cinema and Sadie will take Anubis on a date! FIGHTING/HUMOUR/ROMANCE  R&R xx
1. The Ba Of Iskandar And A Lovesick Puppy

_Hey dudez and dudettez, this is ma second story and first Kane Chronicles. I'll try some fighting in here but I'm gonna make it more of a comedy with bits of romance. __**BTW did anyone else notice that in the last chapter of The Red Pyramid that it is Carter's POV and it says so on the first page of the story but it says Sadie at the top of the page? WEIRD!**_

_**I sadly do not own the Kane Chronicles but I own this story and plot.**_

The Ba Of Iskandar And A Lovesick Puppy

Carter's POV

It had been months since the demon days and I was still no closer to finding Zia, but I promise you I will find her. It was all I thought about and a couple of times my ba drifted off to were she was but all I saw was her asleep in some place different to any place I have ever seen. But it could've been anywhere.

But what I was worried about was not finding her but if she would like me in return. The only time I had been with the real Zia she held a knife to my throat. I shared memories with the shabti and I don't even know if Zia had gotten them or if she would have acted in the same way. I was getting depressed thinking like that.

It was about time I spoke to my dad, God of life and death. Either that or Iskandar. But whatever way, I'm visiting the land of the dead.

Just like before I took a boat down to the first cataract (not the Egyptian Queen I can only summon it when in great need and once a year so I found another boat which wasn't hard). And as I already knew the name of Shezmu so I passed that obstacle quickly but it was still a bumpy ride.

Eventually, I reached the entrance which was guarded by the ba of Iskandar. I needed to speak with him. It was his idea to hide Zia so he could help prevent her from getting into danger as soon as he found out she was a god-ling.

He had not realised that me and Sadie were also hosts until it was too late and he died before we got training and help.

So when he died the fancy-pants-from-France took over as Chief Lector and unfortunately for us he wanted us dead as we were dangerous, our parents had broken the law and unleashed gods and we destroyed the Rosetta Stone which his ancestors had discovered. Let's say we weren't in his good books.

But after a while of piecing together the clues and relentless searching and constant dream trips to Zia, I decided I needed to speak to him and get out as much info as he would give me.

I don't know why but in his presence time seemed to freeze. The only thing I could use to recognise him was by closely examining his face. In ba form he had the unusual combination of a human head and a killer turkey body and wings tucked back. He was glowing for some apparent reason.

The weirdest thing was that I had realised that this is how I must look when I go into my dreams. Damn! I have got to learn from Sadie how to change that. Well, it would be rather embarrassing if Zia woke up and saw me next to her looking like _that._

'Hello Iskandar'

'Hello Carter. Have you come to see Lord Osiris? Or perhaps Anubis? Or just a little stop to have a chat with me? And I notice you come alone, where is Sadie'

'Two of the above. I would like to speak with you and then maybe my father and Sadie is at home, it's pretty obvious that she likes Anubis.'

'So what can I be of assistance to you?'

'It's about Zia'

He wouldn't look at me straight and if he could disappear, I'm sure he would have. 'Carter you know that is a touchy subject and there is not a lot in which I can tell you.'

'Well, can you tell me where she is?'

'I cannot tell you where she is exactly but I can tell that she is very safe in a place no-one would expect her to be yet it is right under there noses all the time. Well, more above there heads.'

'Is there anything else you can tell me? I was still confused but at least it was something. Yet I still need more information. I needed something useful.

'I can tell you that although Zia was really a Shabti it only responded on the thoughts of her while she was asleep so everything that happened was her doing so it was almost like she was there. If you need any more help I cannot be of any more help but the Hathor may. I wish you luck but now I must do my job and open the gates to let you through rather than chat. I'm sorry'

He let me through the gates and while on my way to see my dad (Lord Osiris) I started to ponder on Hathor.

I know that name but what was she the Goddess of? I thought about it for a little and then it hit me like a bucket of ice cold water (Sadie says from experience it ain't nice). Hathor was the Goddess of love and joy and she was a protective Goddess.

I had almost reached the halls of judgement when I saw a familiar Jackal-faced-corpse-breathed-funeral-God. [Sadie, I don't care if you disagree it's true. Don't think about hitting me!]

When he saw me his eyes lit up like when you hold up a bone in front of a dog (pun intended) but I knew it wasn't because I was there.

'Hello, Master Kane, is Sadie here?' He looked so down and upset when I had arrived and now he was like a lovesick puppy ready for walkies.

'You can call me Carter and no Sadie is at home' Poor doggy he went back to the way he had been when I had come in. Extremely sad, boring and miserable. 'Is my dad here?'

'Um… no, sorry. He is with the rest of the Gods and Goddess', Something is missing and I am left to stay here. I know nothing more than that.'

'Thank you for your time, I may see you soon' And I swear a little bit of hope crept into his face which meant 'bring Sadie'

**I would enjoy some reviews so don't forget to click the review button below. Thanks for reading. More chapters to come. It is set after TRP as that so far is the only book.**

**V**


	2. Sistrum Search part 1

_Hey again. I'm luvin all the stories already posted on here so carry on writing them and sorry if I take long writing these I'm currently writing a Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic. I recommend the Skulduggery books by Derek Landy if you like The Kane Chronicles. They are good just not as good. Thanx to ma reviewers (3 in the first day and 2 in the second)._

**Sistrum ****Search (Part 1)**

Carter's POV

I'm gonna skip the ride from the land of them dead and go straight to being in a room full of anxious Gods and Goddess'.

When I entered it was no 'Oh, hello Master Kane. What brings you up here?' In fact no-one said anything to me, it was like I weren't even there. Either that or I am simply not important enough to be cared about.

All the major and minor Gods (and Goddess') were working together. They were all rushing around frantically. But why? Now what did Anubis say to me? _Something is missing._

They were searching for it. Deciding on what to do like who shall stay here and who shall go into the mortal world but they would have to seek host first - that was a bit of a problem.

When I say searching I don't mean like looking for a missing toy car in kindergarten (A/N nursery for us brits) where you search in really obvious places like under chairs and pencils. This was a full on search with furniture was flying round the room and the Gods were moving all over the place. Things were in the air that should not be and lots of shattered remains were in places but that weren't really a problem and as all you would have to sat was 'Hi-nehm'. It was still no place (at this time) anyone would want to be.

Then why is Anubis there and not helping? How many others aren't here? And what are they looking for?

Just like Iskandar had told me to, I seeked out Hathor. Out of all of the Gods I think Hathor looked the most worried. She was scared. I was beginning to believe that whatever is _lost_ belonged to her or she is hiding something.

"Um…. Hello lady Hathor." I did a little bow [no, not a curtsy]. She looked beautiful in the red dress she wore. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on but she reminded me slightly of Zia. Hathor had the face of a mortal but come to think of it I can't even remember her eye or hair colour – they are your favourite colours and yet they are any colour. The only thing that could make you believe she wasn't just a normal supermodel were the cow horns on her head which carried a sun disk.

"Hello, Carter. You should not be here; it is a dangerous time as it is."

"I have been told that something is lost. If you do not mind me asking, what is missing?"

"How naive? Carter it is not missing but it is stolen."

"What has been stolen? Maybe I can help."

"My sistrum is what has been stolen. And this is no small matter; you may not be able to us on this one"

Sistrum, sistrum, sistrum, come on Carter and think, what is a sistrum? I racked my jam-packed brain for anything to do with Hathor's sistrum. It hit me like a lightening bolt (and Ra please don't try and help me find out how that feels as I really don't want to know).

The sistrum is a musical instrument and one of Hathor's symbols but this one was to represent her being the goddess of music. A sistrum is like a musical rattle with a metallic sound due to a number of metal disks or squares on bars. The sound is thought to echo that of papyrus being shaken. Because of it's basic form it was made in the shape of an ankh and it was made of solid gold.

Personally I didn't think it was much of a big deal but I didn't let on as for all of the super-powerful Gods, it must be a big deal.

"I shall help as long as when I return it to you, you are to help me" I reasoned on good grounds.

"If you can do that, Carter, then you have yourself a deal."

"Then swear it by your own name and the throne of Ra" I said trying to sound important and official "that if I retrieve your sistrum, then you will help me as long as it is in your ability"

And Hathor swore to finish the deal in which we had now placed. Hathor had some ideas on were it was and she gave me all the little details.

The only thing left to do was go home and get Sadie.

Sadie's POV

I sat at home (well the house of life but it was as close as a home I was gonna get now) watching re-runs of Eastenders and Carter bursts in, switches it off and tells me that I have to go on some mission to get a magical item I really didn't care about. The nerve of some people.

What right does he have to tell me without asking that I'm gonna do something like that? Don't you just hate bossy older brothers? [Carter face it you are annoying and bossy and I really don't give care in the world what you think or heard]

"And why should I help?" Hey it's a reasonable question.

"Because… if you don't come and help then you'll miss out on all the monster fighting and adventure and beating things up. But I'm not forcing you. In fact it is dangerous and I should not allow you to come. I absolutely forbid on coming" Replied Carter and he is good. He made it seem like it was true when he knew I would have to come if I weren't allowed.

"Tough, I'm coming"

"But did I mention that it is believed to be in Nun and guarded by Lotan?"

"No you didn't. Is that meant to put me off coming? Well it ain't for two reasons; one it sounds like fun and two I have no idea what that means."

"Well, Nun is the waters which covered the Earth at the beginning of time and Lotan is a seven-headed dragon-" Carter probably would've gone on for years explaining all that in a bit more detail but I didn't wanna hear it.

"Come on!"

I only wanted to come because Carter told me not to. But it sounds dangerous so I'm in. I mean how many times in my life am I gonna go into the waters of chaos and fight a 7-headed dragon? It's just not what typical 12 year old girls do. But since when have I been a typical girl?

I have a feeling I won't be seeing my 'home' for a while.

We (me and Carter) left with only our magic suitcases with us.

_I would like to thank Enyo Kali, greenplanet, Pony, Cutie32634 and No one (actual anonymous reviewer)for reviewing, hope your reading this and liked it. There will be more to come._


	3. Sistrum Search part 2

_Hey luvin everyone who reads this and even more the reviewers who tell me what they thought so a new shout out to Vampyre of Night. And here it is and sorry it took time but I wanna make I good and I'm being half-forced to do art and told to stay of my laptop so I'm being sneaky here. There may be details that are wrong but I did research .I found out when researching that Lotan isn't an Egyptian monster like I thought earlier but he will stay in the story. Sorry! __**Warning: there will be fighting not a whole lot though.**_

_Sistrum Search (Part 2)_

Sadie's POV

We left a note for Uncle Amos but like it will make much difference. All it said was: 'Hi uncle, we are going to go on a search for the gods. Might be a while with love Carter and Sadie.'

Sadly, Carter said that it would be almost suicide to go totally alone, so Bast came along too but Muffin stayed at home - that's kind of a long story. I was going to be happy as long as I had my combat boots and magic kit.

Our magic is still limited, improving but still weak. Although we know how to work and control certain magic we do not yet have the strength, for that more training is needed.

The only way we could do this whole thing was with a bit of extra power from the Gods. That meant we were about to become hosts,_ again_. It was time we put on our amulets for the first time since the fight with Set. They could still send Horus and Isis back into us. Well it's worth a shot anyway.

Immediately, I felt a surge of energy – power – go right though me. Bit like an adrenalin rush or when you eat way too much sugar at once and then you feel really hyper (that happens all too often for me).

_Hello Isis_ I mentally said to myself. Well, I just had to check she had come through now didn't I?

_Hello Sadie, what do you need my help with this time?_ Isis replied.

_Oh, not a whole lot. Have you heard about Hathor's missing-_

_-sistrum? Yes causing quite a stir. _Interrupted Isis

_Well, we are gonna go find it. Apparently it's in the waters of Nun and guarded by Lotan._ And as usual when I want her to speak she doesn't help. Typical.

We got on to Amos' newly repaired boat (we probably should have added on the note that we were gonna rob his boat) and set off. Carter, thinking that it was all cool, used his coat to steer the wheel. (Yeah, it does sound weird). I stayed below deck and just chilled; besides I don't really know where we're going. Yeah, I know that we are going to the waters of Nun but where the hell that is, I don't know.

I looked out of the windows and Oh My Gods the scenery is breath-taking but then it was ruined by sailing through the Duat. With the amount of times I have used it now, I don't even get dizzy when we use the Duat for transport.

I sat down and tried talking to myself about Nun and Lotan and the Sistrum. I got no results. People always used to tell me that talking to myself is the first sign of madness and if I told them I only do it because I have an extra person in my head, then I guarantee you that I would have been whisked away by the nice men in straight-jackets.

I got bored of waiting for answers and went up to speak to Carter. Being the nerd that he is, I can tell he will have answers for me.

"Where on earth are we going?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow at me. "To the waters of Nun, I'm pretty sure I said that earlier" And he rolled his eyes at me and as if I weren't even there much less important, he turned back to front. If I could be bothered I would have hit him. Hard!

"I'm not a total idiot, you know. But where exactly are the waters of Nun?"

"To the Red Sea of course. I would have thought it was obvious with Nun being the waters of chaos and red being the colour of Set and he is the chaos god. Jeez" He turned back towards the wheel. I felt totally stupid, I should have been able to figure that much out. But I didn't and he made it sound like it was the most obvious thing ever.

We finished sailing through the Duat and found ourselves at the end of a river. Just a few metres in front was the opening to the Red Sea.

When you imagine Red Sea your probably thinking red like a bowl of tomato soup. Well, it ain't exactly like that. But it was still pretty impressive.

Carter's logic was that Lotan would be in the centre of the Sea or at the part most red in colour. But that happened to be the edges so we bother on that part of his logic.

But as usual it's never just plain sailing (no pun intended) so we couldn't just get to the centre, go down, find it unguarded, take it and leave. Naturally, there just has to be a big chaotic god that wants to stop you and kill you. And guess what we found? Exactly that.

This weren't a very nice god either. It weren't at all like Bast and it made Set look like an innocent little puppy.

I had a feeling this was Nun, the waters of chaos.

Nun looked a bearded man with a bluey-green body. I was later told this was to symbolize water and fertility. In one hand he holds a palm frond (a symbol of long life apparently. But I still don't get why a chaos god would have a symbol of long life.) and he wears another palm frond one in his hair.

And very quickly I learned that he could use his magic as within moments of him rising to the surface of the water he began sending strong stormy waves to hit our boat repeatedly. Each time more and more of the boat would tear away.

I prayed that Horus and Isis both had the ability to stand on water as we would soon would have to evacuate and Bast looked like she was about to throw up fish chunks. _Note to self: It's a bad idea to bring Bast (or any cat) on a boat into the waters of chaos._

I was hanging on the none damaged edge for my dear life and Carter seemed to thinking battle plans while doing the same thing and Bast, well, she was just curled in a ball looking a bit green.

I figured Nun weren't too happy with us. Either that or he just isn't a friendly kinda person and this was a very warm welcome.

General POV

By now any normal person would have either swum home or turned back. But then again no-one else would have gone looking for trouble. Right now they did the only thing they could and_ try_ to fight.

The boat was being torn away bit by bit and all that time Carter had been devising a plan clever enough to defeat Nun. It may be clever and cunning but is it safe and will it work? They had to try.

Carter's POV

My plan was ready. I had thought of everything I could but whether everything goes the way I hope is a completely different matter as I may even have to improvise.

My plan was quite simple. I would caught his attention a turn into a bird, fly over behind him and hopefully he will keep focused on me as he is unsure what I will do then, while I have Nun's attention Sadie will then go into her bird warrior try to get in some attacks so she will become a bigger threat then me, but rather than going one-on-one with him she will just stay a safe distance away making him have to come after her, all the time I will be flying next to him and while he is focused on Sadie I will become my hawk warrior and use my khopesh to hold him hostage and make him swear to leave us alone if we set him free.

I think it's good, but will it work? There's only one way to find out: FIGHT! (A/N sorry about the Harry Hill reference I just couldn't help it.)

_Will his plan work? Or will they have to improvise? Review and tell me :D_

_Will they survive or will they die? That's a silly question they are the star of the story the HAVE to survive, don't they?_


	4. Time For Action

_Hey guys and girls glad you're enjoying it as I like to write it. Thanx for all the review they are really appreciated but I would like more, please. I'm so sorry this has taken me a while but I ain't been very well, I hope you guys can forgive me. Warning: even more fighting._

_**This is for pony and greenplanet as you guys always review and have read he story all through, so far. Thanks**_

Time For Action

Carter's POV

Should I have told Sadie? Well, I'm not sure but I did anyway so she wouldn't be totally scared. But as long as she didn't like make it obvious I was going to do something, I don't really see a problem.

It was time to put my plan to action and I didn't know how it was going work. But I prayed to every single God and Goddess it would work, except Nun cause that would be thick as that's who I'm fighting.

To complete the first stage I turned into a Falcon. But it still wasn't enough to get his attention. Without draining myself of magic or burning up, I willed my self to grow bigger and bigger until I had a wingspan of about 5 metres. That's when he noticed me.

If I said that I was fearsome and I stood I stood up to him ready to fight with only my goal in mind, then I would be lying as all I thought was 'ahhhh, I'm going to die'.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not brave and courageous. All I am is a book-smart geek and even then all I knew about was Egypt and facts relating to that.

What brought me back to reality and gave me the strength to go through with this was Sadie. I know it sounds cheesy but if I died she would be completely on her own and as much as it pains me to say this but I love her. She's my little sister and I couldn't just die on her. She needs a big brother and I need to act like one. I was going to do this, my plan would work and we would all survive.

Nun approached me very quickly. I waited until the last second and I sidestepped as best as a flying Falcon can.

But it was pretty obvious that. He may as well have put a sign on he forehead. Saying: 'I'm an idiot and I will run a straight line into you'. Some of these Gods can be about as bright as a dark room.

I flew high above his head and as he was looking for where I was, I nosedived right on top of his head.

I hurt him a little but not much. It affected him the same way as a bee sting may affect us. Once he was over his initial shock. He came charging me again. This was 200 stones of pure evil, anger and hate and it was all for me. Oh joy!

It was Sadie's part of the plan and if she didn't complete it soon I would become a khopesh-falcon-kebab and that don't sound like fun.

I made him chase me. I was flying high in the air while he ran over the water. I had to stay close enough for him to know I'm there and not get bored of following me but I had to stay far enough to keep myself my becoming a little snack.

Once I was far enough in front, I turned around. I saw Sadie. She was in her Kite form. Around her a golden form rose and it followed her every move in unison. She was in the centre, controlling it.

I had to slow down and let Nun get close so Sadie could close the distance between them.

It worked and unfortunately for me I got so slow he reached out his huge hand almost crushing me.

Sadie's POV

Stupid, stupid Carter. He thinks he is so clever and amazing yet his 'fantastic' plan is one so dangerous it could kill us both and what good would that be.

If I had come in for my part of the plan a second later, then Carter would be a dirty spot on Nun's salty hands. [Hey, don't give me that look, we all know it's true.]

I got my staff out of the magic bag in which I sadly carried. Not a whole lot I could do at the moment. Face it we have had about 5 minutes in total of training with Miss-I'm-such-a-magical-shabti. A fat lot of good that'll do.

I concentrated hard, cleared my mind and focused on one thing. I needed to turn my staff into a sword of some sort. And if I didn't really try hard I'd only summon a butter knife and I don't think making a load of buttery toast will help. I needed a something sharp, dangerous and will pack in a whole lot of punch. Just in the nick of time I summoned a 1 metre long, wickedly sharp, double edged bronze sword. And it was beautiful.

I couldn't spend too much time admiring it as the Human Wikepedia was about to die. Surprise, surprise.

Just like Bast and Carter could do, I also was able to summon my warrior bird thing. (A/N I don't know if she can but in this she is able to.)

When I moved so did it. When I moved my new sword it followed in sync. I prodded it into Nun's back, not too much as we needed his help. Well that and he was immortal so I couldn't kill him – it was hard enough to mark or even hurt him. But I did it to get his attention and it worked. Fortunately, he let go off Carter and he plummeted towards the sea before he realised he was a bird and could fly. But unfortunately for me, I had Nun's attention and he didn't look happy.

My sword grew longer and larger. I could now stay further away and still hit him. I slashed and thrashed and stabbed and jabbed and each time he would come back after me even angrier then before.

I couldn't pierce the skin all I could do was hit him. Whenever my sword made contact with his skin he would scream out. And this was so big and so loud I could feel the world shake below me. But then with more hate burning in his eyes he would come back after me.

He was attacking and I was defending. And right now all I could do was defend.

I kept my distance and made him come after me so if he wanted to attack and kill me, then he would have to come get me. If I did this for longer enough he would either tire out or get bored and go for Carter. I just hope it's tire out but I have a feeling that I would tire out before he would.

I could see carter by Nun. He looked like nothing then a little dot compared to Nun. He was flying in Falcon form, while trying to keep up with us. As he got closer, I could see him turning into his Hawk warrior thing. When he was like this it was kinda cool to watch but I needed to pay attention otherwise I'd die. And that wouldn't be too great.

I didn't move out of the way quick enough and Nun punched me in the face. It was like a 20 ton wrecking ball had hit me in the face. It hurt like hell which says a lot.

I remember falling, falling so fast towards the sea. As I sped down towards the sea, my warrior form had disappeared. I touched my face and I felt blood, lots of it and it was warm against my now frozen skin. I was having a cold sweat. My eyes were bruised and badly swollen as it took the last of my energy just to open my eyes. And I wish I hadn't as I could see Carter. He was angry. He was crying and coming towards me. I opened my jaw to tell him to stay when I was met with a new pain. My jaw was broken or fractured or something like that. I mouthed the word 'no' to him.

And the last thing I remember before blacking out was crying. My tears were flowing everywhere. Yeah I know, it's not the sort of thing Sadie Kane does but I dare you to feel that much pain and not cry. I would have screamed if it didn't hurt so much just opening my mouth. Everything went black and the faint sounds of the fight were heard and Nun's Earth-shaking laughter.

**Greenplanet this is for you as you always review and help me out. You said you didn't want Carter to die but couldn't care less if Sadie did. But is she dead? I dunno. The plan is(was) working. Keep on reading it's just getting good.**

**Pony this is also for you. You have reviewed 3 times once for every chapter. Thanks. You didn't want the plan to work and know something has happened which wasn't planned so now he needs to improvise**

_More reviews are welcome they make my day. Hope you like this as it was my favourite chapter to write._


	5. Fuelled By Hate

_Hey guys it's about time that I did another Disclaimer. __**I do not own The Kane Chronicles as if I did I wouldn't be writing stories on here.**__ Thanks to my reviewers (I would like some more I have been working hard and I am getting few reviews) enjoy this new chapter there will be fights. It's just getting good. Might be OCC. No more delays just read._

Fuelled By Hate

Carter's POV

I had just watched my sister get swatted out of the sky by a God. I wanted to check if she was alright. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to mourn. But I couldn't. The one thing I could do was make sure that this battle was won - for her sake.

It was a bad move doing that to Sadie. I hated him. He may have taken away the only family I had left and I may hate to admit this but that loud-mouthed, annoying, brave and loyal sister of mine, well, I love her. All he had done was get me mad. Right now more than anything, I wanted to kick his butt.

I felt a new surge of energy (like a sugar rush only 1000 times stronger and better) I had been fuelled by hate and it was all for him.

But I could I help Sadie? _Any ideas, Horus?_

_Give me full control_

_How many times do I have to say no? You will not take control of my body._

_Not even for your sister?_

_This is my body, I'm keeping it but I need your help. By the way, your guilt treatment does not work on me._

I heard him mentally curse._ Fine then but the options aren't looking good. All of them could end in your death. Or your sister's._

_Which one is the simplest and safest?_

I was told the plan and it didn't look too great for me but I was certain of two things; Nun was going down and Sadie was going to be okay one way or another.

I didn't like the plan but I couldn't do better. It was dangerous at the least but I trusted Horus enough to put my life in his hands. I pray that it works or I'll die trying and Sadie's only hope would be a very green Bast. Not to mention the fact that I would never see or save Zia. This had to work.

Horus' POV

Carter is strong and powerful. That much I know. He is loyal and brave but why he trusts me, I do not understand but I am truly grateful. I would never do anything rash or something that would cause him to die as not only would I be sent deep into the Duat again but I would have destroyed such a brave hero whom is destined for greatness.

My idea could result badly for us both but there was no other way I had contemplated them all and this was the best option. I gave him my word that I was doing this for the right reasons and would not say this and move on to another host.

But he needed to let me and trust me enough to take over. Not fully but it would be me controlling his body but he would be in the back of my mind like a conscience.

It was risky. We could die trying.

_Sadie, Sadie, Sadie look what your brother is about to do just so he can save you._

_I know it's a short chapter but I think I need a short one every so often but I promise the next one will be longer. But I will only write another chapter if I get more reviews. Flames and constructive criticism are welcome but other types of reviews are cool too._


	6. Posession

Hey people thanx to those who are reading ma story and a bigga thanx to those who review, add this onto story alerts, add this on their favourites, and add me on their author alerts or their favourite authors. A huge apology as I ain't updated recently it's just with the school year starting I have had tons of homework.

Keep on reading it's just getting good.

Possession

Carter's POV

I was scared. No, no that's an understatement, I was terrified. But can you blame me? I have just been told the only way to defeat Nun and save Sadie is to give control of my body to Horus.

What should I do? I'm normally the one with all the answers why so suddenly do I have none? If I don't do this then Sadie would probably die but if I do this I could either burn up and join Sadie in the underworld or defeat Nun and save Sadie. But the thing is I don't know what way it would go. At least if I do this I would die an honourable, heroic death trying to save something – no someone - I love, Sadie. I don't know.

_Horus, I'm really not sure._

_Why? I can do this!_

_But by doing this I could burn up and die. What use would I be it I just died on you? You would have no host, Nun would not have been defeated, Sadie would be dead, Hathor's sistrum would remain lost and Zia would not be found. I cannot die._

_I know how much is at stake and I would not take the risk if I thought you would die. You have to trust me, Carter. You think too negatively by doing this we could do all the things you need to do._

I know I might regret this but I, I shall do this. I will momentarily let Horus take control of my body.

Horus' POV

_Horus, I have decided that you may take over my body until the deed is done then you must promise to let me regain my body again._ Carter said (well thought) but I could tell he was still uncertain about this.

_But only if you're sure._

_I'm about as sure as I'm going to get._

_Then I swear by the throne of Ra that as soon as this deed is done I will give you full control of your body again._

_Thank you, the body is now yours._ Carter said and right from that moment I knew for sure he was something special he was willing letting me take control and not for a selfish reason like power. Very few people have ever done something similar and each one has had an important role to play in the world and I'm beginning to realise Carter's role for the future if he will later in life he will accept it. He will be a pharaoh to us all.

It is hard to say how it feels like to take full control but it's like I pushed forward and Carter has been squashed and moved to the back of his own mind.

I was now in control and I was ready for anything. I could feel the long awaiting buzz of magic and energy at my fingertips. And with this power there was so much that I wanted to do and who would stop-

_Horus, don't go off track! We have work to do, remember? _Carter scolded at the back of my mind rather then me at the back of his.

_Oh yes, I apologise it's been a while. So Nun or Sadie?_

_Nun! Sadie is strong she will survive a little longer. Nun is the bigger threat, if he is dealt with last then Sadie will not stand a chance. Until then we can just hope that Bast can help her while Nun is defeated. As much as it pains me to say but we must leave her for a little longer._

_Wise choice and so it shall be._

It was all too hard not to get distracted but no this is about more than me. It's about Carter and Sadie. They must survive but not just for the reasons Carter believes but they are destined to bring back the path of the Gods, to find others who are the blood of the pharaohs and to help stop the serpent. They both have a huge role to play for Gods, magicians and the fate of the world and everyone in this. I shall do this for them.

I could hear Nun's laughter shake the whole Earth and make some huge waves ripple and crash upon the sandy shores. He had thought that he had won this fight but it was far from over. Just because one fight was lost does not mean the battle is over.

I approached Nun and even though I knew how this was going to work, I felt uncertainties arise but I quickly pushed them to the back of my mind.

He stood tall and proud in front with his back towards me. Nun slowly turned around and his laughter had stopped abruptly. He looked me up and down and one thing had come to mind for both me and Carter 'we're going to do this'.

_Hehehe, I luv writing this and all you people can review whether or not you have an account so show your appreciation I'm sorry if it's OOC or something is wrong but if your gonna say so don't be rude bout it I'll update when I can but with skwl and homework I'll be a while. x_


	7. Gladiators With Gods

_Hey all you dudez and dudettez thanx for reading. I love reading your reviews so feel free to leave them and I don't like flames anymore but tips I accept. I am pleased as when I checked earlier today I had 1985 hits and weirdly less visitors to this story but it made me smile._

_But I am incredibly sorry I don't normally take so long to update but I've been ill, had my HPV vaccine which made me worse, been invited and gone to a couple of parties so I had to paint them gifts as well as homework and help out at my school open evening and I got a stinking cold and at this time of year it's a sad time as my aunty passed away a year ago. But if I go on anymore you will never get the chance to read my story and you do wanna read it?_

**Gladiators With Gods**

Horus' POV

I would have grown to full size and been equal in height but as much as I like this form in it am a bit limited so I used my combat magic to grow bigger with my shimmering Hawk warrior. The difference between when I do it, is that I have more power and moves and strength to help me fight. After all I am a god and a powerful one too.

Who made the first move is beyond me but it hardly made a difference.

No-one's POV

A large pair of green/blue hands came crashing towards Horus (Carter but to avoid confusion we will refer to him as Horus for now) which could only belong to Nun. Startle him was all they did but it was a useless effort as it was easily blocked by the ghostly warrior's arm – which is actually Horus'. With this he applied a little pressure and pushed Nun backwards. This caused Nun to stagger back and would have fallen back if he wasn't met and pushed back up with the pressure of a whirlpool.

In the moment of confusion in which Nun felt, Horus was able to un-sheath his khopesh. He did a few experimental slashes in the air to get used to the feel of it in his hands. Come to think of it, not recently had he himself used a weapon like this. But before he had the chance to do anything more, Nun was up and over the confusion but all that was left was even more hate. Yippee!

Horus swinged the khopesh ant it happened to hit Nun. Unfortunately, being I the water when he is a water God is a bad idea as the cut bleed water and healed just as quick as it was made. Horus mentally cursed giving Carter one heck of a migraine.

It was Nun's turn and he threw a punch aimed at Horus' head. Tip: don't bother as it is way too easy to duck and avoid getting hit just as it happened right here.

Carter spoke in Horus mind something along the lines of _'Horus, whenever you mark him, he heals up straight away. That's because he is in the water. As soon as he is away from the water it will stop happening so catch him off guard and get him out of the water. It is the only way'_

_It will never- actually it may. How did you know?_ Horus replied.

_I see a lot more up here then down there. Now you really should get on with it._

Horus threw a couple of punches. He hooked and he jabbed and he thrusted and parried and blocked. But every move he mad was countered with one off Nun. There was no way to win. Nun could sense every move before it happened. He could see every little move that was made. If Horus so much as blinked wrong, he would pick up on it.

And it was the same for Nun. He knew what was going to happen and countered it before he knew what was actually going on.

This fight could not be won but it was not one of them fights that you could back down and surrender to and most certainly lose to. No, no that was not an option. Surprise was all that they had. But how can you surprise someone who knows exactly what you're going to do? Simple, you do nothing.

But who said you had to? Another tip: Always have back-up. Even if one is a cat-goddess and the other an unconscious pre-teen.

_**Like, Like, Like? If you like then review!**_


	8. Urgent Questions

_Buenos dias, Buenos tardes, Hola, Bonjour, Bonjourno, Gutentag etc__..._

_Hey fans of the world or at least fans of this story. Come on you have to be a fan if you bothered to read this far in the story. I like writing it and even though I was told by 1 person to delete it, I ain't going to any time soon. Just let me know if I start ruining the plot. This is dedicated to my friend Lydia who inspired this chapter sorry I took so long but it is one of the best yet._

**Urgent Questions**

No-ones POV

Sadie had woken up and it was about time. She was a little dizzy and felt as though she had been to the underworld and back. And she was lucky that she actually didn't go but she was damn close.

She had a few knocked out teeth, a hairline fracture in her jaw, a swollen lip, a dis-located shoulder and was burning up though she felt constantly cold. And this was with the help of a very seasick and scared Bast helping her. She was knocking on Anubis' door when Bast came along and she had worked a whole lot of magic onto Sadie and she still looked worse than death, if it's even possible. This was the closest Sadie was going to get to best health. But the only reason Bast had done anything at all was because of the promise she made to protect Sadie. And that's what she had to do.

When Sadie was well enough to stand again, she was petrified. Not only was Bast at the top of a huge pile of rocks curled up in a ball doing a very cat-like cry but her older brother was getting his ass kicked by a God.

She closed her eyes. And chanted 'please let this be a dream'. And when she opened her eyes she was disappointed to find it was real. Very real. A couple of tears left from Sadie's eyes.

She slumped down on the floor and thought. She thought long and hard and do know what she came up with? Nothing, that's what.

She felt hopeless, like a total failure as she could do nothing to help her brother. She had used up too much magic as it was and didn't want to find out her limit. As usual when Sadie needed some guidance from Isis she had not a word to say. But just when all hope was lost, just when she was about to give up her not-so-great friend not all that far above spoke: _"Life's urgent question is: what will you do for others? Or for your brother?"_

"_Isis what are you saying?" _Sadie asked.

"_When people get caught up with that which is right and they are willing to sacrifice for it, there is no stopping point short of victory" _Concluded Isis

"_Yes, but I don't know what is right, I'd sacrifice everything for it even when don't know what _it_ is and even if I did how could I be victorious. I'm confused. If you answer this in yet another riddle your going back into the amulet and being feed to a shark" _admitted Sadie.

"_You know the answers so why ask me?"_

"_Your up in my head, you know what I know and you should know that I don't know what to do"_

"_Then look around, look at the supplies you have"_

"_What a very scared Bast, I doubt she will be much help"_

"_But she has helped. She made you better and you will help with this, therefore she helped, and yes it's not her keep looking and… keep an open mind"_

Finally the penny dropped.

Sadie laughed. It was a small, desperate laugh yet there was hope. The tiniest hint of hope but their was no mistaking that it was there.

Although Isis spoke in a riddle once the penny had dropped what she said was now crystal clear. Yes, Sadie figured it out. A quick once over and an open mind was all it took.

Right along the edge of the cove was a washed up ship (a different to their one) but it was no use. Too broken to be any good however what was inside was what they needed. Oddly enough the answer was an empty cannon. And their weren't even any cannon-balls in or around. How lame!

Carter's POV

What's happening? I'm not sure and it scares me. I have all the answers on things, but these things don't matter. Not when the most important questions I have little clue about. I can't even tell whether what I'm seeing is real, a film, a dream or just imagination. In the back of my mind everything seems the same.

If I could cry, I would. But tears can't fall if I'm just a soul. I'd close my eyes and pray but how can a soul close its eyes if it has no eye-lids and why pray when no-one can answer. I'd scream but I'd only give myself a head-ache and I'd die but a spirit cannot die only a body can and I don't seem to have one.

In the back of my head it's a room basically. A small white sofa, cream walls, brown carpet and a cinema screen style TV which I can see whatever Horus sees through. There's a door too. I tried to open it, several times and each time with a different way. I just get blown back. I've learnt that the only way to come though is if you're granted permission or the host body (mine) channels your power. Unfortunately I have no powers that Horus doesn't already have. I've given up on trying to get through the doors so I'm sitting on the sofa watching. What I'm watching, I don't know and I'm conflicted on what to do. All I can do for now is sit slumped on the sofa and watch. I feel so helpless.

I heard a loud bang. I it probably was louder to me as I have sensitive ears, some may say that I hear like a hawk (yes that was meant to be a joke). I felt Horus stumble, not fall but stumble. I felt the world shake.

Suddenly the bid television screens changed from Nun to a pile of rocks. What and why? I then noticed something I hadn't seen before! There was movement and people and… a cannon. But I also saw that it hadn't been fired it was just our sensitive hearing.

It was being loaded with seaweed and coral and other under-water plants. I saw someone picking up the plants to put them in the cannon. It, no she, stood up and a I caught a slight glimpse at her caramel coloured hair, she looked up at me and even from this distance I could she her seriously blue eyes looking up at me. This was no ordinary girl this was Sadie.

I was so relieved to see that my sister was alright. It was like the weight of the world was lifted on my shoulders and it felt so good. I was about to ask for control of my body when I realised that would be suicide.

_Horus, Horus, Sadie is over there she's up and fine. But we can't stop yet, she's planning something and we cannot alert Nun to whatever it is. _I stated

_Yes, of course, I understand. _Horus thought back to me.

Now what is she planning? It can't be to knock him out or why use coral? Why not stones, she's surrounded by them. Is she planning to get his attention? That would be suicide! I'm not sure what her plan is and it's weird to not be sure what's happening.

I was caught-up in mid thought. Sadie's plan was already being put into action.

_Now it's happening, step back a little and prepare for whatever part we need to play._ I simply warned.

A big, brightly coloured, organic cannonball (which against all odds did stay in one piece and in its circular shape) whizzed straight past my ear. Then straight in front of Nun and he did the last thing I expected him to… he fell over. The thing must have caught him of guard and frightened him so much he lost his footing and landed on his bum with a huge splash and mighty roar.

_It's our chance use the khopesh on him. If you hold it closely to his neck and threaten that if he doesn't grant us safe passage that we'll send him deep into the duat so he may never rise again. It's our time._

While Nun was confused Horus took a few large strides towards him. Just as Nun was about to stand up as all previous confusion had temporarily disappeared, Horus pulled out newly giant Khopesh and wrapped it tightly to his throat. He whispered into Nun's ear: "Oh know you don't." Mine and Horus' voices joined together as one and it sounded like a hundred men all prepared for battle; strong and powerful.

He held the khopesh so close that it forced Nun to do whatever was wanted of him. If a god could get nervous I swear this one did and if god's can bleed another millimetre down and he would bleed.

"Nun, we ask only for you to give us and our friend's safe passage while on these seas" Echoed our voices in harmony.

"Never, I see no reason in why I should after all you have put me through" retorted Nun.

"Let's put this a different way grant us safe passage or be killed and this time in a way so bad you may never return back from the duat"

"Ha, you will never get rid of me, I will wait in the waters of chaos ready to take the world just like I should already have"

The khopesh tightened around his throat and a drop of blood fell.

"Fine, go! Just let me be"

_Hehe longest chapter ever! Sorry it took a while but teachers been making me write essays and all that but I'm back. This fight is over and their one step closer to Zia. Can't wait. Keep reviewing and tell me what you thought. Review if you like it!_


	9. Sibling Bondage

Hey guys sorry but no Zia in this chap maybe the next one! But just to answer Pony yes Anubis will come in just later. Is it about time I did a disclaimer? Well… what's the point you know I don't own Kane Chronicles coz I'm not a dude, oldish, rich or famous if I were would I really be on here?

**Sibling Bondage**

Carter's POV

I was so relieved it was over and even more relieved that Sadie was okay. She may be my sister and we may not like each other but behind the sarcasm we love each other.

Horus was true to his word and now the deed was done he returned to the room in my head. Leaving it was a funny feeling. The door barricading me from my own body just melted away, at first I was scared to approach it but I did. When I got to the door it was like a strong gust of wind and it pushed me through. Then in slow motion everything that had ever happened to not only me but Horus had flashed before me. I could feel all the pain, sorrow, grief, anger and yet I could still feel all the joy, love, happiness and friendships. I had seen the world through a new pair of eyes and it was scary and confusing but their were so many beautiful and exciting things too.

But then I was jolted back to myself. Yes I had a few cuts and a massive migraine but I was back none the less.

I heard Sadie call my name and I was flushed with relief. I wanted to take to the sky and get there quick but I had used so much magic I was afraid to summon a talon but even then I'd probably burn up.

I felt suddenly quite light-headed and had to sit down. I sat on a pile of rocks. They were surprisingly not too uncomfortable. Before Sadie had even reached me I was asleep but her calls for me were constantly getting louder and louder still.

Sadie's POV

Carter had fallen asleep how typical of him. I tried waking him – nothing. Instead I sat next to him and waited. Time passed but in theory it was only about 10 minutes until Carter actually opened his eyes.

"Sadie? You're alive?" Carter so obviously pointed out.

"No Carter, I am dead, this is your imagination. Of course I'm alive you pile of mummy bandages"

"Alright, Captain Sarcasm"

"Seriously, how about we just leave?" Hey it's one of my better suggestions.

"To do what?" His sleep must have knocked it out of him.

"Answer me this, did we come here just to beat the crap out of Nun?"

"Well, we aren't finished yet we need to fight Lotan"

"Then let's go. Wait, how did you do that, you know beat Nun?"

"Maybe another time I'll tell you"

He left it at that. We left Bast above water but with Nun's permission and blessing (we forced him to or something like that) we could breath and move underwater, how awesome. Carte looked pretty stunned and said something about pressure and tin cans but I was in awe so I didn't really care Well, I don't care all that much about what he says anyway.

If you can catch your breath underwater, then I swear I did. It was amazing. Their were coral reefs, fishes, plants, starfishes and so much more. What made it so much better was Carter; he looked like someone out of 'the Little Mermaid' and not in a good way.

We walked and we walked. I'll bet any money that we were just going in circles, I'll swear it too. It got really boring and really annoying, really quick.

Eventually I gave up trying but Carter refused or is just that slow and hadn't got the message that this was just hopeless and stupid. Why whenever you no longer want to find something, but when you do find it but when you want to find it you actually find nothing?

Well, this happened. I was only looking around to see what was so special about this place that we had probably walked over this same spot about 12 times now. Something I hadn't noticed before was in the distance; I saw a gold thing shine. At first I thought it might be my imagination but I thought I'd mention it as its more fun then chasing air. Guess what, it was the sis drum or whatever the proper name is. [Carter, I don't care if it's called a sistrum.]

When we got there I was a bit disappointed. I mean I was expecting this really ugly, huge and scary monster to attack. It's is even more of a disappointment then Ammit. At least Ammit is real and this Lotan weren't even there if he existed at all. The actual sistrum was pretty cool. It was pure gold encrusted with jewels (mainly diamonds and rubies) in the shape of an ankh - not the jewels the actual thing. It was basically a big and complex baby rattle. Carter wouldn't even let me touch let alone test if it worked. Such a spoil sport.

I had a bad feeling about this place and I wanted to leave as soon as I could before anything bad could happen. I was difficult doing portals underwater and it took a little extra time but I did it.

I told Carter that I got the portal up and working all we needed to do was step through it and we would be surrounded by a whole load of Gods. He picked up the sistrum and I swear it must have been booby-trapped as the entire Earth rumbled as though Geb was really hungry. But I couldn't help, I could barely even look to see what was happening without losing my concentration and that would be no good to any of us.

I heard him grunt (must have been heavy) as he picked it up and ran straight into the sand portal.

_Bye people thanx for reading this chapter, you know what to do and where the button is so click and review, first and second reviews (best comment in the review will get biggest and best part) will get to be in the next chapter with ZIA in it, just write your comment followed by the name and how the character will look, age and sex. Thank you and quick xxxxx_


	10. A Starter For Zarter

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey this is for greenplanet as you reviewed the suggestion, mythomagic just coz she's awesome (if you have read her story no we have not copied each other) and all my other reviewers ( including ellen and pepsi who I hope to use ur characters in da future). My first review was pony but she/he doesn't have an account so I could get your details to be a character, greenplanet and Zoe Zues' Girl win yes you gave me descriptions but I will add some of my own extra details so don't get offended and do review to say if I portrayed your characters correctly. For those who entered but I didn't chose I might use at another time! (I hope this is bold enough for ya PurpleTea88)**_

**A Starter For Zarter Part 1 **

Carters POV

Damn that was close! This thing is a bit heavier then I had expected. Perhaps I'll take Sadie's suggestion and start working out. No, why should I? Anyways, I ran through the portal and at the other end I had face planted onto the floor and the sistrum was on top of me. Next time, Sadie can take it.

I hadn't really had time to look around but I had already noticed that it was different. No frantic gods, no rushing about, no silk carpets and white décor. No, it was more like…

Home!

Sadie was an imbecile. She was supposed to take us to the gods not to our home.

" SADIE! Why did you take us here? We need to see the gods!' I yelled.

"I felt a presence, a strong one, it took me here!"

"Did you think that maybe, just maybe, that presence was Bast, you know our cat who is also a Goddess" no it just occurred to me Bast wasn't here, was she?

"No, no no-OWW!"

"Sadie what's the matter?" I replied quite concerned.

"I think I have a broken jaw" Replied Sadie through gritted teeth but still was going to talk and try to prove a point "But this was different, that thing was linked to it. I thought -no, I still think- that it's Hathor." Sadie Protested

"You are here. I have been waiting for you to come. I hope you don't mind me making myself at home, momentarily." It was said by a girl and you are probably thinking well Sadie's a girl but then what she said wouldn't have made sense. It was a girl and it was not Sadie. I turn my head to see this beautiful girl staring back at me. She was fairly tall, had nice proportions, her dark brown hair fell so effortless and went past her shoulders in a loose curl the way people would spend hours trying to look the same yet it seemed natural, her eyes were a piercing yet stormy green like they could just possibly burn a whole in metal if she were to stare at it long enough at it, her eyes, they were lined in a green metallic kohl. Her face was natural, not caked in make-up but there were hints of it there. She had skin that was slightly tanned and an athletic figure. She was in blue skinny jeans and a deep red strap t-shirt and she made such a simple outfit totally hot but I wasn't interested, I'm after Zia.

"Yes Sadie, you felt that presence for a reason and it is Hathor. I'm hosting her for a bit and getting a headache in the process" Said the girl.

"How come you know my name, isn't it only fair we know yours and have a reason not to kill you, cause you did brake into our home and that could give me a decent motive to 'ha-di' you" Sadie rudely retorted with wand and staff at the ready to prove her threats aren't empty ones.

She smiled almost amused, this doesn't seem to be new to her as when we found all this out we took it worse then she appears to currently be.

"Alright, I'm Marissa Terrin, a girl which is fairly obvious, I'm 15 years of age and I'm similar to you. As not only am I a magician but I'm a host and therefore I must be the Blood of the Pharaohs"

"Sooo Marissa, why are you here?"

"Sadie she may have found the package, don't be so rude to her" I just had to say that.

"Then why Mr. Smart-ass is she wearing that amulet and not the _djed_? Why do you care Carter, after-all you have a crush on Zia"

I just blushed, I mean tomato red and not all too many shades off beetroot purple as not only did she have a point [no, not about Zia, about the djed] but I hadn't noticed it myself.

Sadie had managed not to kill Marissa. But I spoke for a while with her while Sadie rested in her room. I figured out that Marissa's family were magicians and she had been brought up around it. For her last birthday, her parents had brought her an amulet (the amulet of Hathor) but at the time they didn't quite realise Hathor was actually in the Amulet. So when Marissa started to wear it she became inhabited by Hathor. And Hathor had led her here. And I explained the whole deal with Zia to her.

So now we're up to speed.

But there is still one problem: we haven't given the Sistrum back to Hathor. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude but me and Sadie, well, we weren't meant to come here. We were supposed to go to see Hathor and give her the sistrum." I told her.

Melissa chuckled. "It's alright, Hathor knows it's alright. I have to be going soon so I'll make a quick stop and give it to her then, Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, but what do you mean you have to go?" I was confused, I mean she hasn't even been here all that long and she's leaving already.

"I'm sorry; you've been lovely, really. But I must leave, I need to find my own way in this world of magic and I want to be able to do it on my own. I know you are studying the path of the gods but I need to do this alone. When it all comes down to it and you need me then yes, I'll help but for now I need to do this. Maybe one day we'll see each other."

"Okay, I wish you luck and I hope maybe we do meet again and I hope it's not a bad reason either" And with that she waved goodbye, picked up the sistrum and disappeared into a portal in which she created.

Me and Sadie had gone to all that trouble and we were still no closer to finding Zia. Or were we? Marissa and I had spoken and she did say something to me but nothing exact. That's when I remembered.

**Flashback**

"So, is Zia your girlfriend?" questioned Marissa.

"No, but Sadie would probably disagree"

"But you seem to go through a lot of trouble just to find her" Marissa replied while rubbing her temples.

"Is she talking to you?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. Hathor wants me to tell you to think back to when you to when you first met."

"I don't see the relevance, Zia was holding a knife to my throat how will that help?" I was puzzled now.

"That's rude-"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Carter I was talking to Hathor; she's laughing at that particular moment. She now tells me to say think back to the shrine. I hope that means something to you."

"The shine, what shrine? Oh, that shrine. The shrine to her village and her family?" I got it, the penny dropped.

"Yes, that's the one"

**Back to Now**

I understand. I get it all. Zia was hidden their in them reeds all those years ago and they saved her life. When that monster was unleashed she was hidden there, she survived when the monster had claimed the lives of the rest, that was where Desjardins found her, where it all started and I now am sure its where she is. Well, maybe, just maybe they have just saved her life again. I believe that's where Desjardins hid Zia and I'm gonna find her.

**A Starter for Zarter Part 2**

Carter's POV

So now me and Sadie are about to endeavour in yet another perilous search.

After Sadie had a nice long 'beauty' sleep (I personally think she needs a lot longer if it's supposed to make her beautiful) [Ouch, that hurt] anyway we are standing in the middle of the room and Sadie is about to open a portal into the duat to Egypt.

My hurt felt a strong tug just before it opened. I think this is how the portal knows where to take us even if me myself doesn't know.

I stepped out (yes I as in me on my own, Sadie couldn't be near all 'loved up people' so she went back) well, fell out, and I looked as though I had just come out of the wrong side of a sand storm as sand completely covered me head to toe. We matched the surroundings, all that could be seen for absolute miles was sand, sand and even more, you guessed it, sand.

Only one other thing was there, a river. Could this river be the one where Zia was in hiding? Oh I pray that it is, I pray to every God up there, please let this be the one.

I walked up to the river and stared at it for a moment. I knelt by the side and peered down into it. It was difficult as the river was murky but a face appeared.

The face became more humanoid and along with a body it stepped out. This person was a female, fairly short and had sandy blonde hair with piercing blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She was pretty, I guess. This girl looked about my age, she looked like she was 14, how old she actually is I weren't too sure about.

She stepped out of the river and it was odd because you would expect her to be dripping wet, but she wasn't instead she was bone dry. She looked at as if she though were inspecting me. It was like this girl was trying to figure out who I was. I wanted, no I needed to know, who she was and where was Zia I mean I have come all this way I for Zia and I was gonna find Zia

"Hello, I'm Carter Kane. And you are…?" I asked.

"I know who you are, I've been waiting. As to your question, I'm Diane. Want more information on me don't you" I nodded "Well, I know you've been searching for Zia and I know were she is but you see I'm here to look after her to protect her. No-one has come before to find her so this proves you have a pure heart just by coming here but I need to know do you have a clear mind as well."

"I don't understand what I'm meant to do." Why couldn't they have just given me a monster, I've fought monsters before and I've fought gods but how do I get Zia if I don't even know what to do?

"Just answer these questions; why are you really here? Why do you want to find Zia? And What would you do for her?" Oh damn it them are good questions!

"Why do I want to find Zia? Easy, I want to find her because the shabti had saved our lives and I thought it was Zia so in turn I will save the real Zia. I vowed it to myself. Besides I promised the shabti hat once this was over I'd take her to the movies and mall and just before she died she told me that Zia would like that so I'm keeping my promise. But if you want to know the true answer it's because I was beginning to fall in love with her but then we found out that it wasn't her and I need to know if the shabti is like her and if she knows us."

Diane looked touched. "That's sweet, real sweet. And it's true so on to the next question"

"What would I do for her? I've already done I lot for her. I have fought gods for her, went on a perilous quest so I cold just found out answers and I risked mine and my sister's life but I would do it again and again for her."

"Carter, I'm pleased to say your head and your heart seem to be in the right place. Iskandar wanted you to be the one to come and save her, and now you can as you've proved yourself even Iskandar would be pleased. I must get back to the water." Diane turned around with a book in her back pocket and dived head first. I almost screamed for her not to, the river wasn't deep enough, but she dived and was alright. I am beginning to believe she was a water sprit. One that was sent to look over Zia and protect her, to make sure only the right person would come.

I jumped in and searched around but I saw nothing, it was too murky. I went back to the service for air and come back down, I looked over by the reeds and found nothing. I needed to take a breath, I had been down too long. I took a breath by accident and I realised I could breathe down there. Maybe this was to do with Diane, maybe she knew I would need it so she helped.

I couldn't see too well but even a blind man could have seen the girl lying on the bed of reeds. She had short black hair, caramel skin and her eyes were lined in kohl yet she was asleep. This was Zia. In the back of my mind I heard Diane say "Take her!"

I gently placed my hand on her cheek.

Zia's eyes opened.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_How was that? Review! Tell me what you thought; was it good was it bad? But don't forget to review. Hope you liked it and like the fact Zia is here. This now means it will go into the romance part and I've never wrote a romance. Just for Pony; Anubis will be in the next chap, I promise! And I just have to say __**Merry Christmas **__as I won't be able to say it again._


	11. First Date Jitters

**Author's Note: Hi wonderful reviewers! O:) I know I have just gotten into the Zarter coz Zia has only just been found but there are Sanubis fans so this is for you please enjoy! P.S. im sorry it's taken a while but I have never written a romance so I have had to read numerous fanfics, read 'romance' books that aren't romantic and TV shows with love themes as well as have my boy crazy best friends are going mushy (they're tryin 2 get me mushy and seriously the closest I get is being held at gun-point so I watch Disney). I hate writer's block and mushy-ness so ma friends shall never read this or I will be teased. R&R! **

**First Date Jitters**

Carter's POV

Her eyes opened in well, the blink of an eye.

She was like a new-born first seeing the world; dazed and in total awe. It was fascinating to watch her first looking at the world after so long.

Zia opened her mouth to speak but I ushered her to remain silent. Carefully and slowly I slid one arm under her knees and I lifted up her arm which I gently placed around my neck.

Zia knew that I intended to lift her up and she smiled at me with a twinkle in her eye. Although no words were said I could tell she was thankful it was written in a thousand words all in them amber eyes I so longed to get lost in.

To help me lift her she raised her other arm and intertwined both her hands at the back of me, she ever so slightly turned her body and now Zia lay into my chest with her head rested on my shoulder. She lifted her head up and leaned towards my ear and whispered; "Thank you, Carter." Those few words sent shivers down my spine as her breath was warm against the side of my face and just being near her made my heart beat just that bit faster, well a lot faster, I was so scared my heart would beat so hard it would come out of my chest but it was already in my throat. I hope it wasn't too noticeable.

Zia snuggled her head into the crook of my neck and I could smell the tiniest hint of perfume on her and fresh, clean spring water. I would lock this moment in my head and heart forever but I think I'll savour this moment and remember it a little later.

I lifted Zia up off the 'bed' she had spent so long on. It was beautiful. It seemed such a shame not to take it with us. It was made of reeds and reefs and coral and sea anemone and pearls and other treasures from the riverbed.

I climbed out of the river expected to be dripping wet but yet again I was surprised; we were dry!

Zia noticed I was a little confused (apparently I raise my eyebrow and it is 'so cute') and let a small chuckle escape out of her lips. It was half-hearted but it was like a choir of angels in them few moments. Those couple of seconds made my year.

She tapped my shoulder ever so lightly. Zia wanted me to let her down, I obviously protested saying a bunch of medical things but secretly I just wanted to hold onto her longer. But Zia being Zia pointed out that I can't open portals and I don't know when or where to open them, so I had no choice but to let her down.

Sadie's POV

I went to sleep after being forced out of the room just because I was right. When I woke up, Marissa was gone and so was Carter. At first I thought on whether she had taken him? Well, it's her problem if she did but she'll give him back, no-one can stand Carter for too long. He is seriously annoying especially when he's always correcting you and spontaneously spouting his pointless, never-ending facts.

After our earlier adventure when I was left in quite a bad way, but I now feel so much better and most importantly my jaw is no longer broken. I reckon someone has been working some magic on me as I'm feeling better then I did before we set out.

I get myself up and look in the mirror (I was not being vain) to see myself without any marks I just seemed to radiate health. My hair was shiny and golden, my skin seemed to glow in a nice aura and my eyes looked refreshed almost as though I had a really good night sleep. I then straightened my clothes and brushed my hair.

Khufu was in the main room eating an armadillo burrito with tomato. I sat on another chair (as I was sitting next to him eating as he eats like an animal) and just let the thoughts and memories of what happened catch up with me.

These thoughts come and hit me like a train and it hurt. It was scary and thinking about what we had been through had hurt my head. I thought about me getting hit out the sky and it depressed me. I let Carter down and almost died. I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders and the guilt was crushing me. At least we are both alive.

Thinking about all of this made me feel all the injuries I had received and they felt new like I was feeling the memories of the pain. I would have thought more and got myself into a deeper state of depression but Bast burst in the room using a portal and with how badly she takes things like this I had to at least pretend to be happy and smile for her.

She had her head n her hands and even though I couldn't see her face, it was quite obvious she was - and had been - crying. I slowly and quietly walked up to Bast but her ears could hear like a cat – literally. Her ears pricked up and she lifted her head up. Bast's eyes were puffy and red. I knelt by the side of her and put my hand on her back. I wasn't sure how to comfort her but this is what most people do.

"I… I… I'm so sor-ry" Bast sobbed leaning into my top so the tears dropped one by one and wet my top.

"Bast its fine, we're fine. You did nothing wrong so there is nothing to apologise for if anyone should be apologising it should be me and Carter for taking you there. We should have realised that cats and water don't mix but we didn't so WE apologise."

Bast just shook her head. "No I sought to protect you and I couldn't even protect myself. I ask for forgiveness because I should have conquered my fear to save you."

"Bast no-one blames you. And my mother and father wouldn't either." I assured.

"I know they wouldn't. I saw them to explain and apologise and they were so understanding and it just made it worse. Why can't you just shout and get it over with?"

"Because you did nothing wrong!" I tried, I really did but I'm not that good at comforting people. Bast still wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"What's that smell?" She looked up at me, deadly serious.

"What? I can't smell anything!"

"Dog! I smell dog. Is their a dog here? You didn't get a puppy, did you?"

"No, of course I didn't, why would I?"

"Is Anubis here or was he here?"

"No, well, not that I know off." I didn't know what she was on about.

"He was here, I no he was. I thought at first maybe I was imagining things or maybe I could still smell him from my trip but that's not it. He was here." Bast insisted.

"You saw him? You rest up here and I'll go find him, we need to talk."

I summoned a portal and left as Bast went to sleep in her room.

I suppose I forgot to mention I _hate _portals! Eating sand is even less fun then it sounds and it hardly sounds interesting or nice.

I step out of the portal and to any normal person I would have looked strange as I shook the sand out of my hair looking a lot like a dog after it has taken a bath. [Oh yeah, very funny, shake my hair like a dog, going to see Anubis who is a jackal. So funny I forgot to laugh.]

I didn't have to undertake the usual boat ride or ba interview. It was as though someone was expecting me an had made an effort so it would be a quick and easy journey for me. I walked a little further and felt a change in the air so I sat and waited all of two seconds before a jackal bounded forward with glossy, black fur, deep pools of chocolate for eyes and a solid gold chain around his neck. Oh, yes you guessed correctly, it's Anubis.

His entrance was hardly impressive but it made my heart quicken and breath shorten. In the pit of my stomach it was like something was moving, fluttering even, around. Butterflies, I had butterflies in my stomach and it was strange. A sign of nerves I suppose.

He morphed into his human self (which is really hot) and he looked into my eyes and he seemed to look right into my soul but I felt myself melt under his velvet gaze. He walked over and sat next to me. A bit too close for comfort but only because I thought he might be able to hear just how much he effects me in the little ways.

I gave him a disapproving look up and down to kind of point out that I was not happy he was at the mansion and just so he knew I was here for that reason.

"Hello Lady Kane, we meet again. Are you here to see your father?"

"How cliché .And you know why I'm here Anubis, acting dumb don't suit you. Just a point I don't like being called 'Lady Kane' I prefer 'Your Highness'."

"And how do you suppose I am meant to know, um… your highness?" He had that hint of mischief playing on his lips and a glint in his eyes that just proved he knew something. He hesitated at the end of the sentence but I could hardly keep a straight face I hardly expected him to as well.

"Seriously, Death Boy? I was only joking. You call me by my name, not my last name just Sadie."

"Okay, Sadie." He smirked. It was absolutely gorgeous on him.

"Now, that's better. And I know you know. How? Because I'm physic, you're a god and it concerns you spying on us. And by us I mean me, Carter and Bast."

"I've been found out then? Oh, well. You're cute when you sleep. You're quite and peaceful a lot unlike now. I wouldn't blame your family from sending you down here the hard way." He winked at me as one of those inside jokes but I'm not sure if he really was joking.

"Still, no better at any other customs besides death." I flashed a cheeky smile at him.

"No-one has had the courtesy to show me."

"Then I will, but I still want to no what you were doing at the mansion." I lifted my eyebrows higher and stood up so I was looking down on him.

He tapped the side of his nose hinting that he was hiding a secret a playful one but I never have been the type for secrets or surprises.

"What will you show me in your 'customs'?" He was so asking for a slap but I played along.

"Well, I was thinking about showing you some of our 'courting rituals' if you like." Now it was my time to be a little sneaky.

"And this shall include…?"

I tapped the side of my nose as revenge. He is hiding a secret from me and I'm hiding a secret from him. There is worse I could do but this is fun.

"You'll have to come to the mansion at 6 and you'll find out." I smirked and watched as he lifted his eyebrows in curiosity.

"You might want to watch that eyebrow of yours, Anubis, it's trying to do a great escape and it doesn't seem to want to stay on your face. I'll see you later remember the house of life, the 21st Nome and 6-o-clock"

"Sadie…"

I didn't answer back I just walked off. You always need to leave them wanting more. I left with a dramatic exit (sort of) but I needed some help with the portal so I had to lose my remaining cool and ask him to help. I can't believe he laughed at the remark. He wishes he hadn't now as my comebacks are quite 'sharp-tongued'. He said it would be a bit of a problem getting their or at least getting away but then again with all the work he does there, I'm sure my dad will let him off.

The last thing that happened was just as he was opening the portal we knocked into each other and just for a few moments our bare skin had touched and I could feel the sparks cackle down my arm and it was amazing. Our eyes met and a slight pink blush crept into my cheeks. I knew as I could feel them warming up I just hoped it wasn't too noticeable. He held my gaze. I walked towards the portal and whispered my thanks but I know he heard me even if I didn't want him to.


End file.
